Not Quite Heaven's Angel
by g r i m x v a n i t y
Summary: She wasn't the one they were after.  She was only the innocent caught up in the messy tangle of Fate's sticky web.  They know she isn't the one they're after...but why were they so damn interested in her?
1. MeanASSredhead

Not quite heaven's angel

By; Bernadette

**Author's Note; **Never expect another to arise from this hellhole. Just wait for me, and my name will shine on the bookshelves, because truly…fan fiction isn't the only thing I'm good at.

**Summary;** She's human, what else do you expect from her? She was nothing more than a high school girl that wants adventure and to be released out of her boring life as an ordinary teenager. She's no "special" person, nope not at all, in fact, there was _nothin_g special about her, and so why were they so damn interested in her?

**Other Information; **_**SheKissedHim**_

**Chapter 1; Books are an issue**

"You guys! Can you _please_ settle down? We have a test next week!"

Paige looked up from her book, her glasses propped neatly on her nose. She heard her friend giggle beside her, nudging her side to pay attention. Placing her book facedown on the desk, the onyx-haired female turned to face her blonde-haired friend.

"What's so funny Nikki?" Paige questioned, tucking a stray lock of her black hair behind her ear. She wasn't paying attention at all in her class, there was no reason to. After all, the teacher was so monotone that it was nearly to the point of boring. It was a sad thing that the teacher couldn't control her class, much less try to captivate them in her lessons.

"Oh my gosh! Paige you should'a seen Justin, he was just so cute!" Nikki gushed, a grin placed on her lips. Paige shook her head, so her blonde-haired fried was still attached to that particular Asian male? That was sorta' kinda' weird when Paige's other friend happened to be his girlfriend. Though, it was no use to try and shift Nikki's feelings for this boy, she was too attracted to himand she didn't even acknowledge the fact that he just viewed her as a friend.

"You're hopeless!" Paige teased poking her friend on the side. Despite the fact that Paige didn't like that her friend liked this boy who was taken, she still thought it was amusing for her friend to constantly tell embarrassing stories about him. Paige thought that she could totally use this to her advantage if she felt like it.

"What?! Once you like a guy, I swear I'ma tease you," she warned Paige, her tone of voice and expression serious. Paige cocked up an eyebrow, a bit skeptical of her friend's sudden change of heart and attitude. The corners of Paige's mouth stretched into a wide smile and she soon erupted into a howl of laughter.

"Paige Cuenca!" her teacher snapped at the onyx-haired female. Paige jumped in her seat, a bit startled at the sound of her teacher's voice. Slowly turning around, Paige faced her red-faced teacher, a couple of students staring her way.

"Hi!" Paige said nervously, waving her hand at her teacher. A lump formed in Paige's throat, her teacher's face was growing redder at each passing moment.

"Aye! Ms. O'greene when the hell are we gon' need this when we're older?" Donny, the weed smoker of the class asked, raising his hand. A group of kids around him giggled and stared back at the teacher, silently daring her to do something drastic.

"YOU…" she pointed at Donny and then turned back to Paige, "and YOU… office…NOW!"

Paige's eyes widened and she pointed at herself, wondering if there was a mistake of pointing at her. Donny shrugged his shoulders, a small sigh escaped her lips and she got up, not really caring what the consequences are. On her way out, she grabbed her most favoured book, possibly to read while she got this whole thing straightened out.

"Bye Cheypop," a girl with blonde tips and brown roots called out to her, giving her a smile and wave. Paige waved back at her childish friend and walked out with Donny. Donny smiled at her and Paige giggled.

"Gee, thanks for getting us in trouble," Paige said, pushing Donny to the side. Donny chuckled and slammed into the locker, moaning from slamming a bit too hard into it. Paige cocked up an eyebrow and stared at her friend.

"You got some issues boy."

"HaHA! Well, I ain't the good girl that got into trouble." Donny pulled up his pants and turned the corner, Paige following close behind him.

"You're a girl?!" Paige asked, covering her mouth for an exaggerated effect. She stared at him wide-eyed and released a disbelieving gasp. Donny glanced at her and rolled his eyes, a bit annoyed that she would say that. He shook his head and hastened up his pace, a bit hurrying to the office.

"Oh c'mon Donny, it was just a joke…" Paige said, running up beside him and punching him playfully in the arm. He laughed and ruffled her black hair, in response; Paige glared at him and ran her hand through her black hair. Her head cocked to the side and looked ahead, the office coming into view.

"Whaddya' think? Will we get in trouble or will we get off the hook?" Paige questioned, glancing at her friend. He shrugged his shoulders and laughed once more. It was no use; Paige already knew that he didn't care. After all, he didn't care about many things.

"You're hopeless, what're you gonna be when you grow up? A bum?" Paige questioned her friend. He smiled at her and nodded his head.

"I'ma be a weed-addict and smoke marijuana all day," he answered her, his voice raising up a bit. He posed his two fingers in front of his mouth and inhaled, acting as if he was already smoking. Paige rolled her eyes and noticed teachers and students were staring at them both. Paige smiled nervously and muttered incoherent curses under her breath, how can it be so hard to shut up about drugs in school?

"Damn idiot, you're not supposed to say that out loud," Paige snapped through clenched teeth. Donny shrugged and opened the door to the office. Paige released an exasperated sigh and took a deep breath before walking in the office, she needed to be calm and seem like she didn't do anything wrong, that way she'll get out of there.

Well, what was there to be worried about? It was true, she _didn't_ do anything wrong at all.

Once Paige opened the door, she was rather surprised to see the office crowded with people she hadn't seen before; well she didn't really see a lot of people since this was her very first year in this school. She glanced at Donny, hoping he'd catch her look, he never did.

'_Damn it. I was hoping that he'd know who these kids are'_ Paige thought to herself, plopping down the nearest seat to Donny. A moment later, she felt a small poke on her side. She turned to see Donny smiling at her and raising his eyebrows.

"What?"

"That chick that has red hair looks sexy." Donny smirked and motioned his head to the red-head, the one that was possibly taller than Donny. Chuckling Paige observed the girl, a bit intimidated by her good looks. She looked better than Shannen! Well, she hoped her attitude wouldn't be at all like Shannens…

'_Wait a second...'_ Paige thought to herself, looking the red-head over. She had no chest! Putting her book aside, Paige glanced at her once more, wondering if her eyes betrayed her and if she needed a new prescription for her glasses.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

"Why doesn't your soon-to-be-girlfriend have …" Paige drawled off, noticing a spiky-haired male staring at her. Well, glaring her down was more to be exact. A small lump formed in her throat. Leaning closer to Donny, she whispered the last word in his ear.

"What the fuck? Are you serious?" Donny asked, his eyes widening. He plucked the glasses off Paige's eyes and stood up in his chair. Advancing on the poor creature, Donny placed his hand on her chest. His eyes bulged and he stared right back at her.

"What? She has no chest?" Paige questioned out loud, earning a few surprised glances from the secretary and the rest of the students that were in the office.

"Yanie(1)" Donny replied, patting the disfigured female. Paige blinked and quickly walked out of the office, red tinting her face once she noticed the baffled look on the red-head's face. Paige never looked back, only hearing a mountain of laughter emitting from the office. Paige shook her head, clutching it in embarrassment.

'_Damn, I should've never said that…and out loud?! What the friggin' hell was wrong with me???'_ Paige questioned herself, slamming her head into the nearest locker.

A small sigh escaped her lips and she hurried over to her locker, hoping she could…

Wait a second, there was something missing from her… she glanced down at her hand and moaned out loud. She forgot to grab her stinkin' book on her way out! Paige gulped swaying back and forth, wondering if she should just get it over with and just head back to the office.

"Ooh…" she whined, squeezing her eyes shut. Her lips were set into a grim line as she headed back towards the office.

"Seriously…I got some issues if I wanna go back _there_" Paige said peeking over her shoulder. Paige scrunched up her face and slapped her hands against her cheeks.

Taking a deep breath, Paige opened the office door. Donny remained seated in a chair, two guys towering over him. Paige furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what in the world was going on. A small sigh escaped her lips and she quietly slipped in. Though it seemed it wasn't quiet enough.

"Oh look! It's that girl who thought Kuramas' a chick!" a loud voice erupted beside her.

"!" Paige jumped, her stomach doing an uncomfortable lurch. Slowly, Paige turned to the person who just blew her cover. He wasn't a pleasant looking male, but decent enough. He had curly orange hair (looked like it was dyed) and had beady brown eyes. Paige stared back at him and laughed nervously.

"Uh… Donny? My book please?" Paige asked timidly. Donny grinned at her and extended out his hand which held her book.

"Ey' These guys were just wondering what your name was, haha I think they wanted to "talk" to you later," Donny said out of the blue. Paige shifted under their gaze and grinned cheekily. Nodding her head and bending forward into a small bow, she walked towards Donny and forced out a small smile.

"Uh—yeah? Well, I'ma go to class, so yeah… next class…oh and that reminds me, when we go to lunch, make sure you bring the Faygo," Paige said looking at him pointedly.

"So…see ya and that person," Paige trailed off, suddenly aware of all the people staring at her. She stared at everyone, her face showing her uneasiness.

"Well…I think…uhh," Paige struggled with her words, glancing nervously at the red-headed female who merely stared her down. Paige smiled at her, only to be turned away. The raven-haired female blinked, a bit turned off by the cold shoulder.

"Yeah, lunch. Faygo. Ciao!" Paige called over her shoulder.

'_God, what creeps. They just stared at me!'_ Paige thought to herself, she glanced down at her hand. She just didn't… the hell she did! She forgot her book _again_!

* * *

**Yanie** a word that a friend of mine made up when he was...busy with some chick. Please don't ask... , 


	2. totalKNOCKOUT

Not Quite Heaven's Angel

**Title: **Not Quite Heaven's Angel

**Author:** Bernadette

**Rating:** "T" for the constant use of cursing.

**Chapter 2**: Total KNOCKOUT

"Paige, you should seriously chill out with that milk-blowing, cause uh, you're making a mess." Nikki reprimanded. The black-haired girl glanced at her peppy friend, still blowing bubbles in her chocolate milk. A small sigh escaped her lips as she stared at the bubbles slowly disappear. Plucking the straw out of her mouth, she dropped it into the milk, stirring it a bit.

"Christian's stupid boyfriend gave my book to some random dude that I don't even know. I WANT MY BOOK," Paige whined slamming her head on the desk. She moaned slightly and lightly slammed her head against the lunch table. The brown-haired girl with blonde highlights smiled slightly and rubbed Paige's back.

"S'pkay Cherrypop, I'll go buy you a new book, so you don't have to worry about any of that. What's your book called? I'll go ahead and buy it tomorrow if you like," she said soothingly, handing Paige a fry. Paige muttered a quick reply of thanks before shaking her head.

"No, that's not right, you didn't do anything (though your boyfriend sure did) and you shouldn't have to pay what others have to do. So, either Dp's gotta go and get my book back or he has to buy me a new one,"

Paige explained, lifting herself from the lunch table. She plucked a fry from Christian's tray, popping it in her mouth.

"Ooh, but I don't think that Dp's gonna pay anything, 'cause that he acts like he doesn't care… Well, scratch that, he doesn't care about anything _but_ Christian, crack, weed and marijuana."

"Sure as hell don't care about nothing _but _my girl, crack, weed and marijuana." Paige and the girls heard behind them. Paige turned and saw Dp holding a two-liter bottle of orange-flavored Faygo. He slid in the chair beside Christian, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Paige looked on, her eyes on the three-liter orange drink, even though she was dying to have a taste of that Faygo, Paige was still mad at him.

"Man, Paige don't worry 'bout that book, you can buy yourself a new one. I don't know why you're making such a big deal and that shit probably cost like six bucks," Donny said offhandedly, shrugging his shoulders at the girl. He pulled his girlfriend's chair closer to him and nipped her neck; he inclined his head up, staring at Christian with a sly smirk. She returned his smirk with one of her own; she leaned in and pecked him softly on the lips before munching on another fry.

"Donny, that book cost me some money and I don't wanna spend my money on something I already have," Paige paused, something hitting her, "by the way, what'd the red-headed dude say after I said that 'it' had nothing?"

At that part, Donny erupted into loud laughter, his head turning to the other direction. A large smile placed itself on his lips and he waved a hand at Paige.

"Did Paige tell ya'll what her stupid ass did in the office?" the mixed boy questioned, chuckles still flowing loose. The group nodded, looking at each other and back at Paige, some had a few small smiles on their faces while the latter had a confused look on their faces. Donny paused for a moment and scratched his head slightly, that goofy smile placed on his lips. Paige stared at him expectantly; a bit curious on what happened after she left. They mistook that he-she as a girl and Donny got along with them after that. But, in Paige's mind, why were they staring at her so intently when she re-entered the room and if that red-head was a bit upset with her for calling her a boobless chick.

_'Well, why would he? He's not a girl, so there shouldn't be a problem with any of that,'_ Paige thought after a moment's time.

"I dunno, just asked what your name was and that was it. Shannen walked in right when you left, they seemed pretty interested in her," Donny said after a moment's thought. Paige oohed and sighed aloud. Shannen… she was a pretty girl, a very pretty girl and Paige sometimes envied her for that but sometimes she took pretty to whole different levels, and she even did some dirty tricks to stay skinny. And Page certainly didn't envy her for that.

"I didn't see Shannen though…" Paige mumbled to herself more than to her little group of friends. Silence overcame the table, and the only thing that could be heard was the munching noises the boys made. Just as Paige was about to comment on the boy's slobby way of eating, Christian opened her mouth.

"Shannen's pretty," Christian said after a moment of awkward silence. Donny turned to look at his girlfriend, knowing what this was going to lead to. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close to him.

"And your beautiful babe," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Don't lie Dp… you don't have to say that to make me happy or anything," Christian said stirring her own bottle of milk. Paige grimaced inwardly and smiled at Christian. There was a reason for this and Paige constantly had to remind herself of it.

"C'mon, everyone's pretty in their own right, I mean, sure Shannen's pretty, but you're pretty too, you know?" Paige asked. Christian glanced at her, a bit skeptical of her response.

Shrugging her shoulders Christian turned to face Paige. "I don't think so, just look at her, she's completely gorgeous and I'm like 'ew'. Why'd you choose me Dp?" Christian asked softly. Donny stared at the lunch table for a few seconds, squeezing Christian's shoulder lightly. Paige gripped her shirt, looking at it intently, silently prodding Donny to hurry up and say something reassuring to the poor girl.

"Cause I love you." It was short and simple, but he said it in a voice that was so sincere that even Paige thought it was true. Though, for some odd reason, Paige had a pestering thought pushing through her head, but no matter, they were still young, she'll see how far their love will go.

"Dp, you owe me a book," Paige said, trying to break the awkward feeling in the air. Donny glance up at her, a bit thankful that she broke the subject free and a bit annoyed that she would bring that book subject up again.

"What's up with you and that book shit? You know what? I'll get their asses over here and you can ask that damn red-head if you can get your fuckin' book back," Donny said in his usually quiet voice.

Paige scowled and rested her head on the table. She just wasn't in the mood for his shit. The only thing she wanted was the freakin' book and that was all. And anyways, he wouldn't bring their asses over here at _their_ table, right? They seriously wouldn't sit here since everybody's gonna take up all of the seats _and_ crowd the little table. Plus, what about James and Cody? They haven't arrived yet and would be pissed if there were people sitting in their seats.

"A yoo Donny!" The Asian felt her stomach drop, her heart beating a little faster than before. She recognized those voices and she seriously felt like something bad is gonna happen. Something very, very bad is going to happen.

"Hey, Dp who're those kids?" Paige heard Christian ask.

"Haha Yuske, so your ass actually wanted to sit by our table, huh?" Paige heard Donny ask.

_'What a weird name,'_ Paige thought silently to herself. She placed her hands over her head, attempting to drown them out with her useless thinking, there was nothing else to do, well, nothing else to do that would give her away.

"Hey, Cherrypop, are you still moping about that book? I told you I'll go and buy you one," Christian said poking Paige on the head. Paige shook her head and shifted her head to face Christian. She placed her finer on her lips and mouthed 'Shh, I don't want them to recognize me.'

"You don't have to buy me anyth—any…" Paige droned off, the boys that she met in the office were there and they were staring at her! Popping up from her position on the lunch table, she shot up from her chair and backed away. All of them were there, the spiky-haired shortie—the one that gave her an evil glare before she was going to say that their "male" friend was actually a girl, the Elvis-impersonator that yelled at gave away her sneak entrance, the boy with the slick black hair (who happened to be a bit cute), and the cool redhead that had overwhelmingly good looks.

"Da…da…da… uhhh… hey you guys, I'm going to check out the other kids at the lunch tables, 'kay?" Paige said nervously backing away from the table. Sure, Paige's reaction at seeing those guys again was over the top, but she didn't feel so comfortable with eating and chilling with her friends around. It'll be too awkward and sure enough two out of the four boys already don't even like her.

"NO! You sit your pretty ass Asian self right here!"

Paige paused. She blinked at turned to face the boys, glancing at Christian and Nikki.

"Wha?" Paige asked turning to face the group hovering over their table. It was the boy with the slicked black hair who spoke. She stared at him oddly and turned right around heading for the table ten feet away from the one she was previously sitting in. It wasn't really that far, in fact it was just two tables over and they could _still _get a good view on her _and_ she could see them watching her too.

"As long as it's far away from you mean people, then it's okay," Paige muttered. She turned right around and headed for the table with all of her guy friends and two girls. Quickly, before the boy could get to her, Paige jogged up to the crowd, sliding in one of the chairs that Antonio was sitting in. He smiled at her and they exchanged seat hugs.

"So what're the idiots doing today?" Paige asked jokingly, grabbing a fry from his tray. Antonio chuckled and shook his head.

"Just the usual, throwing the food around and being weird."

"Just the way I like them," Paige replied giggling lightly. A small blush crept on Paige's cheeks, her body feeling hot. Paige Cuenca liked Antonio Martinez and she liked him very much. He was a Mexican with a cute baby face. There was not a single blemish or pimple on his face and Paige envied him for that, plump pink lips that looked smooth and never cracked and he had pretty brown eyes shaped like almonds. Another plus was that he was really smart, nice and cute.

He asked her out in middle school but Paige never really liked him in that manner, she just thought they were just friends and nothing more could benefit from that. But through the years, they both had been hanging a lot with each other and within that time, Paige grew to like him, much to her dismay. They were friends, they were almost like _best_ friends, no way could she admit that after all these years she likes him.

"PAIGE STAND UP! HURRY!"

Paige blinked snapping out of her train of thought, good thing though, because there was milk trailing across the table and on its way towards her and Antonio! She leaped out of the chair, pulling Antonio along with her. They stumbled over each other's feet, thankfully landing on the wall rather than the floor.

"Sorry about that An…" Paige trailed off, seeing Antonio tower over her with their faces inches away from each other. Paige blinked, seeing Antonio lick his lips slowly and leaning in towards her. Slowly yet steadily he leaned closer to her, their lips an inch away.

_'__Wh__-what's this…?'_ Paige thought to herself.

SPLASH!!

"What the fuck?!" Paige heard Antonio exclaim as he jumped away from her. Paige stared down at herself and tugged her hair; she was soaked from what seems to be milk.

"My deepest apologies for spilling my milk on you, it seems as if it slipped from my hands when I saw you and this gentleman."

Still in her startled trance, Paige slowly turned her head to see someone she did not expect to even say a single word to her. It was the red-headed male she and Donny hand confused as a woman. His face was anything but apologetic. His lips was set into a thin grim line, looking as if he was hiding the fact that he was upset (which Paige had to add he was not doing such a good job) His eyes—they say that the eyes were the gateway to the soul, right? Well, if that's true, then his soul must be mighty angry, because his once-emerald green eyes were dotted with gold specks, his eyes narrowed and accusing. Truth be told, Paige was a little scared.

"Dude, what's your deal? Spilling your milk like that, who the hell you think you are?" Antonio asked angrily, wiping the droplets of milk away from his face. The red-head simply stared at him—no more like _glared_ at him and after that split second, he turned away.

"Hey you! Don't fuckin' turn your back on me, you pendejo!" Antonio cursed advancing towards the red-head with his fist raised. Paige held in her breath, the red-headed male still didn't turn around.

"No! Antonio!" Paige exclaimed, finally snapping out of her trance and rushing to stop the infuriated Mexican. And as Paige rushed to stop Antonio, everything seemed as if it was being pulled to a halt. The red-headed male did turn around, only to see Paige shield him from the oncoming blow, her eyes wide with the single intent of stopping the blow. She grabbed the redheaded male by the torso and pushed him down to wall, herself falling on the cafeteria floor in the process. And from there, everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
So, what did you think of that? I have two people on alert for it, so I think it's about time for an update, don't you think so? Well, please review this time.**


End file.
